The present invention relates to a remote control device, particularly to a remote control device which has a learning function in which a remote control signal transmitted from another remote control device is received to perform learning and to transmit a new remote control signal on the basis of the learning.
An audio-visual system comprises a video cassette recorder and an audio machine which is composed of an amplifier and a source unit such as a tuner, an audio tape recorder and a record player. Usually, the video cassette recorder and the audio machine are sold separately from each other, and remote control devices are attached to them, respectively. For that reason, when the video cassette recorder is to be run for playback, it is necessary to not only place the video cassette recorder into playback action by the remote control device therefor but also to perform the mode selecting manipulation of the amplifier of the audio machine by the remote control device therefor. Therefore, the audio-visual system has a drawback in that it is troublesome to manipulate it.
In order to eliminate the above-mentioned drawback, a remote control device having a learning function, which is performed through the use of additional keys and additional storage regions corresponding to the additional keys and in which a remote control signal is received from another remote control device, the information of the remote control signal is stored in the additional storage region and another remote control signal based on the stored information is transmitted by manipulating the additional key, was proposed. Since the key manipulation of the remote control device having the learning function can be made equivalent to that of a plurality of remote control devices having no learning function, it is more convenient to use the remote control device having the learning function than to use the remote control devices having no learning function. However, since it is necessary that the key manipulation of the remote control device having the learning function is performed twice for newly-memorized video cassette recorder playback and amplifier mode selection, the remote control device has a disadvantage in that the manipulating property thereof is not good.